1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses with replaceable temples and, more particularly, to a combination structure of a temple and a glasses frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the era of materialism, people with novelty aspirations are fastidious about portable decorative objects. For example, sunglasses or leisure eyeglasses are popularized among persons who value the eyeglasses aesthetically matching costumes. In this regard, a user who prefers versatile fancy sunglasses or leisure eyeglasses may change the temples of a pair of eyeglasses frequently to match his/her mood or costumes. However, a user may end up purchasing a new pair of eyeglasses because temples of the eyeglasses are difficult to replace. Purchase of a new pair of eyeglasses for this purpose is not cost effective.
Specifically, a pair of eyeglasses conventionally includes a glasses frame and two temples pivotally fitted at both sides of the glasses frame. Each of the temples directly joining and corresponding to the glasses frame with a pivotal member such as a screw or a pin can be folded or unfolded. However, a user intending to change an old temple usually makes use of a tool to remove the pivotal member and strenuously secure it at a new temple. Furthermore, the pivotal member is externally exposed and easily smudged or rusted and, thus, has negative effects on appearance of a pair of eyeglasses and smoothness of the temples to be rotated about the pivotal member. In addition, it is inconvenient to remove a pair of eyeglasses hung on a user's chest with a neck cord when the pair of eyeglasses along with the neck cord needs to be lifted over the user's head.